


Flawless Plans Are Flawless

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needed to do was get Will to call Gwen to ask her father to email his boss to give his son Merlin’s number. Flawless plan. Absolutely flawless... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless Plans Are Flawless

_So, my dear followers and beloved friends; there is a guy who I seem to have a hopelessly large crush on. Problems with this hopeless crush:_

  1. _He is well out of my league_
  2. _I am ugly as shit – you will never see my face guys because you would be placed in hospital buy it_
  3. _I don’t know where he lives_
  4. _How do I even know if he is gay!?_



_The answer to point number 4 is that he said so. I suppose I might as well tell you. He’s a vlogger under the name Artie-Penn. And yes. I do mean the exceptionally talented artist, cat loving blonde haired beauty who posts religiously on his YouTube channel without fail, every Friday evening at 9:00pm._

_It is today however, that I embark on a quest to find Artie-Penn and meet him._   
_Wish me luck!_   
_the-last-and-greatest-warlock is over and out *insert virtual salute here*_

He clicked ‘post’ and sat back as it dawned on him what he had actually just done. He would have to keep the blog updated about his progress and exactly what he was doing; the problem he didn’t know what he was doing.  
Okay, it was only fair to admit to himself that he had made his job sound much harder than it actually was. Artie-Penn (aka Arthur Pendragon) was the son of his best friend Will’s step-sister’s father’s boss. Easy, right? All he needed to do was get Will to call Gwen to ask her father to email his boss to give his son Merlin’s number. Flawless plan. Absolutely flawless...?

“Will? Hey mate, it’s Merlin.”  
“Merlin my man! How you doing?”  
“I have a favour to ask.”  
“Oh I’m fine thanks great to hear you are doing okay.”  
“Will! Sorry, mate. It’s just if I don’t say this now then I am going to never do it at all and then thoroughly regret it later.”  
“Go on…” Will replied sceptically, it was never reassuring when Merlin was in this sort of hysterical mood.  
“Can you call Gwen to ask her father to email his boss to give his son my mobile number?”  
“What?!”  
“Artie-Penn, the most gorgeous guy on the internet, artist extraordinaire, and quite possibly the love of my life is the son of Gwen’s father’s boss. And I want to meet him; I want to be with him.”  
“Fine, whatever dude. I’ll do it.” Bestfriends honour and all, do whatever the other one needs and don't even bother asking quetions. 

And so the chain of events began to unfold. Merlin waited patiently for nearly two weeks for the information to be passed along the line and then a response sent back.  There was no response. Arthur had kindly declined the offer and Merlin was stuck; still just ‘the-last-and-greatest-warlock’ his silly little blog being updated everyday with the same thing;  
 _Still no reply *insert sad face here*_

It was the week after that when Merlin found a surprise waiting for him at 9:00pm on a Friday evening.

“Hello guys! Er… time for my next video I guess! So, today I was thinking about drawing people from photographs. And I don’t just mean copying them, I mean properly redrawing them, but only with what you have seen in the picture. Does that make any sense? Sorry if it doesn’t, I am trying my best.  
So (and here comes another one of my really cheesy Blue Peter references which I still refuse to stop using despite all of your complaints),” the blonde poked his tongue out before winking at the camera, chuckling slightly at his own joke. Merlin rolled his eyes – this guy should be infuriating but just so wasn’t.  
“Here’s one I made earlier!” and as he spun round the canvas, Merlin fell off his chair. That was… Merlin. Artie-Penn had drawn him. In exceptionally fine detail. Arthur stuck his head out from round it “I’m not giving any tips today because I was kind of lying. I may or may not have been following this guy around for a while and have found out that he is stalking me too but on this channel here. So… hi Merlin! If you want a date at some point… get Will to tell Gwen to tell her father to tell my father that you would love to and I will tell my father to tell her father to tell Gwen to tell Will to tell you where we are to meet because after all I have seen of you I know the perfect place and now I am blabbing so… yeah!” he let out a dazzling smile which made his eyes shine, winking again at the camera. “See you next time folks!” and the camera went blank.

***

_Well my dears. It has been exactly two years since Artie-Penn made the video where he claimed he was stalking me. As you all know, it was all true._

_“_ Not stalking!” Arthur protested  as he peeped over Merlin’s shoulder at the screen.  
“Liar! You said yourself you were stalking me!”  
“Following, Merlin, following!” he chuckled, planting a light kiss in Merlin’s soft hair.

_We had our first date, first kiss, first shag..._

“You can’t write that!”  
“I can write what I want!”

_And today, exactly two years after the second best (and most frightening) day of my life (no really, he turned the picture round and I fell off my chair – I never mentioned that but I’m nervous now so I’m blabbing a bit) Artie-Penn, the love of my life, my one and only, my shining star..._

_“_ You’re so adorably romantic, sweetheart.” Arthur cooed, planting more kisses along Merlin’s neck line.  
“I’m a writer, it’s poetic license. Now let me finish this, then I am all yours.”

_Proposed to me at the top of the London Eye. It was, by far and away the best experience of my life. I screamed yes at the top of my voice and the guide appeared with champagne which everyone was very glad to share *insert winky face here* and generally had the best time of my life._

_This is me over and out for the night, folks. I have some very special things lined up for my gorgeous fiancé and I can’t wait any longer. Ciao!  the-last-and-greatest-warlock ready for a damn good shag *insert winky face here*_

"MERLIN!"


End file.
